The Gayarchy/Season 1:The Begaynning
Aw hell yeah it's the first episode let's do this! *Breaks every bone in my body* Synopsis Kevin, Moon Snail and Tamara are elected as the rulers of the world. Upon hearing this news, The Hets establish their organization and go out to stop them. Are the newly-elected rulers ready for the up and coming threat? Transcript (Better than a ciscript lol) (Camera fades in and starts panning over a city.) Narrator: This... is Somewhere. This thriving city was home to three notable individuals. Their names were Kevin, Moon Snail and Tamara. For the longest time, they lived normal lives in their home, until... (Cut to Kevin and Tamara sitting at a table, while Moon Snail walks up to them.) Tamara: Hello, Moon Snail! Moon Snail (angrily): Heya. Kevin: What's wrong, Moon Snail? Moon Snail: Apparently, you're only allowed to have one boyfriend here. Tamara: Really!? Moon Snail: Yeah! And they never told me this until I tried to get a second one! Kevin: This is so sad. Alexa, play- Moon Snail: Not yet! I have a plan... Kevin: This better be worth interrupting my shitpost. Moon Snail: Let's take over the world! Kevin: Well, that's a conclusion to jump to. Tamara: It just might work, though! Kevin: Yeah. So how are we gonna do it? Moon Snail: Uh... *Math equations start to appear around his head* (Kevin tilts their head a bit as Moon Snail is lost in his train of thought.) Tamara: How about we kill Mr. Government, CEO of the Government? Kevin: Ooh, good idea! Moon Snail: Well, we're gonna need some helpers, obviously. I doubt the three of use alone can do it. Kevin: Sounds good. Moon Snail: I know who to ask first. (Cut to the three at Donkey Kong's house. Moon Snail knocks on the door) Donkey Kong: *Opens the door* Yes? Moon Snail: Heya, Donkey Kong! We're going to take over the world so that I can get 3 boyfriends. Could you help? Donkey Kong: Sure, okay! (Donkey Kong has joined the party!) Kevin: Donkey Kong! The man himself who said "Trans rights"! You know who else said "trans rights"? Why, my epic pal- Donkey Kong: Ah! Your other girlfriend! Kevin: She is not my girlfriend. Tamara: Time to kill Mr. Government to rule the world! Donkey Kong: That sounds great! Let's get a bunch of people together to help, okay! (One teambuilding montage later...) (The trio and their friends are near the Government building.) Moon Snail: It's almost time! Remmy: Didn't Donkey Kong say he wanted to make an organization dedicated to helping you guys? Donkey Kong: Yeah, okay! Remmy: What should it be called? Donkey Kong: The IDSFA, okay! Remmy: Why should it- Nevermind. (It cuts to a nearby alleyway. Some of those heterosexual dudes are watching the Gay Trio and the IDSFA in the alleyway) Kevin: (grabs a shillelagh) Time to kill Mr. Government, CEO of the Government! (The dudes rush into the Government building) Government worker: Stop! You aren't allowed h- *Gets hit in the face by a barrel thrown by Donkey Kong and dies instantly* (The dudes enter the main room where Mr. Government is in) Mr. Government: Who the hell are you guys? And how the hell did you get in!? Moon Snail: Doesn't matter. You're gonna die. Mr. Government: Heh. I'd like to see you try. Moon Snail: Nice rhyme, but doesn't change the fact that you won't allow me more than one (1) boyfriend. Mr. Government: What? (The entire group fatally murders Mr. Government to death until he dies.) Moon Snail: ...We did it! The world is ours! (Everyone cheers) Tamara: Thanks for the help, Donkey Kong. But what does IDSFA stand for? Donkey Kong: It doesn't stand for anything. Okay! Kevin: Ah! Clever! Tamara: Are you sure? It looks like an acronym, so-ooh, now that makes sense. (Kevin is heard snickering.) Moon Snail: So... The world is ours, but there's only one world-ruler chair right now. So... what should we do? (Tamara finds two lawn chairs out of nowhere and sets them next to the main chair.) Moon Snail: Good enough. (The three sit on the three world-ruler chairs and are now officially the ruler of the world.) Moon Snail: Now that we rule the world, everyone is now permitted to unlimited boyfriends and girlfriends! Remmy: I'll alert everyone immediately. Moon Snail: (Smiles for the first time in 7 years) Hell yeah. (Meanwhile, The Hets are staring at the three from outside the building.) Lemongrab: Oh, this is UNACCEPTABLE news! Felicity: What? Lemongrab: Those three gay fucks rule the world now! Miguel: shitfuck. Lemongrab: I mean, I'm not homophobic at all or anything, but gay people shouldn't rule the world! Farfour: هذا متناقض كيندا. Lemongrab: ...Huh? Felicity: He's afraid to speak English. Lemongrab: Why? Felicity: He got beat up for it once. Miguel: But what did he actually say? Dez: hold on, I'm an expert in Google Translate. Um... "This is a big argument"? Felicity: I think he said "That's kinda contradictory". Lemongrab: Whatever! I'm just saying that I don't like them being the rulers! Start a rebellion! Miguel: kay sure. Felicity: I'm in! Farfour: !أحب تلك الفكرة (The Hets all come together and high-five, kickstarting their rebellion.) (Cuts to The Gay Rulers in their new estate, sitting on their chairs. Kevin notices The Hets, notably Dez running over to the estate. When they notice Dez is in the group, they hiss loudly, catching Moon Snail and Tamara off-guard.) Tamara: What is it, Kevin? (Kevin says nothing. They angrily point to the window. After taking a deep breath, they begin to speak.) Kevin: My disgusting detestable shit-for-brains asshead dumbass halfwit nincompoop loser headass shitface of an ex is here. RIGHT NOW. Tamara: Oooooooh, you mean Dez? I remember him. Kevin: (smiling) Yep! I want to rip him to pieces! Lemongrab: Damn it! We've been spotted! Felicity: Let's get outta here! (The Hets all leave.) Moon Snail: Not sure what that was all about. Tamara: Me neither. Moon Snail: Anyway, we should probably change this building so that nobody attacks us. Kevin: But how? Moon Snail: Via building montage! (Moon Snail snaps his fingers, and a building montage starts. After that, the building is now larger, more lively, and much more suited for living in.) Moon Snail: Job well done! Tamara: Not bad! Now nobody will be able to break in! (Flametail crashes in through the wall) Flametail: Hey Moon Snail I heard we can have two more boyfriends now! Moon Snail: Uh... yeah... Flametail: What? (Kevin points to behind Flametail) Flametail: *Sees wall behind him, now broken* Oh. Sorry about that. Moon Snail: *Sigh* Flametail: Anyway... (Lemres and Corrin suddenly crash through the wall as well) Kevin: For fuck's sake. Soren: Let's hope the wall isn't broken again... Kevin: This is so sad Alexa play Punk Rock 101 by Bowling For Soup (The Alexa plays that song) Kevin (practically screaming): SHE WORKS AT HOT TOPIC HIS HEART TO MICROSCOPIC SHE THINKS THAT IT'S LOVE BUT TO HIM IT'S S- (Tamara's three girlfriends burst threw the window.) Moon Snail: I'm not paying for that. Tamara: Hey, it's my girlfriends! Kevin: Wow, it really is your epic girlfriends! Moon Snail: So who's gonna repair the wall and window? Tamara: Not me! Kevin: Not me either. Moon Snail: Damn it. (One repair montage later) Moon Snail: And now we can officially call this our home! (Suddenly, the IDSFA crashes through the wall with more members this time) Moon Snail: AAAAAGH- *Falls over* Remmy: Hello, gay rulers! We've gotten some new members! Let us introduce them to you! (Remmy and Donkey Kong point to Reece, Andrei, Pablo and Tommy.) Tamara: Holy crap... is that Reece? Kevin: What's a "Reece"? Sounds German. Tamara: Uhh, Middle School friend. Kevin: Aaaaah. I see now. Category:The Gayarchy Category:Pilots Category:Episodes Category:Random Works!